Baby names
by MooseandCam
Summary: Moose and Camille name their child.


AN; okay Moose and Camille are back (Step up all in)and they been my otp since 2010 which was a life time ago plus Alison Stoner is bae.  
>so here's a figment of my imagination ...<p>

~There's something's a person is made for.~

Moose's feet padded against the damp cement side walk .

Fall the time of year when leaves crunched and crackled underneath your feet.

The cold breeze hitting his cheeks like a slap in the face but of course he kept walking .

Chocolate ice cream at two o'clock in the morning for his very pregnant wife.

Earlier he had made a comment that if she kept eating chocolate ice cream every night she'd get fat..probably not the best thing to tell a pregnant woman, It was a joke of course but Camille trew a pillow at his head with scary accuracy.

Moose smiled even with the hormones and the crazy mood swings he wouldn't have it any other way.

Camille was his world and she was going to have a little baby that would be his little world too ... Okay that metaphor didn't make sense but it was true.

As Moose made his way toward their apartment he wondered the gender of his unborn child was if was a girl or a boy although he was hoping for a boy because if it was going to be a girl she wouldn't date until she was married or over his dead body, Yeah Camille was right he was going to be an overprotective daddy.

Either way he already loved the child even though it wasn't born yet .. It didn't matter if it was a boy or girl he just wanted the baby to get here already.

Only five months and fifteen days to go ... (yes he was counting.)

As he silently closes the large oak door and puts his coat on the hook he makes his way up the stairs fudge double chocolate chip ice cream and spoon in hand .

He finds her sitting in bed with her hair in a messy bun and her sweatshirt (his sweatshirt.) rolled up showing her small baby bump and her nose in a book.

"Chameleon I'm home." Moose says while kicking off his shoes.

Camille looks up and smiles softly at him.

"Hey you."

"I got your favorite." Moose says holding up the chocolate ice cream.

"Your the best."

"So I've been told."

Camille rolls her eyes .

Moose then slips under the soft puffy blanket with his wife handing her the spoon and ice cream and lays down.  
>He turned to face her, his face meeting her stomach. He raised his hand, touching her bare skin, running his fingers along her bellybutton. He leaned in, placing a kiss to her belly, where his baby was.<p>

"It's twenty degrees out side and you make me walk at two in morning to get your ice cream. " Moose says speaking to his unborn child.

Camille giggles and shakes her head.

Moose places small kisses all over her belly then looks up at Camille and leans up and kisses her.

The kiss becomes hungry and Camille breaks the kiss .

Moose pouts and then lays on his back looking up at the ceiling that has star stickers on it.

Moose and Camille had been debating on the theme of the nursery but of course they had to think of a neutral theme because as Camille put it "I want it to be a surprise. "

It there unborn child that was growing inside his wife Moose was still astonished a little human was actually growing inside her.. HIS wife it was crazy and beautiful all at once.

There was always that possibility that his son or daughter would want to dance or be an engineer like him or a lawyer like Camille, In all honesty Moose didn't care the baby could be whatever it wanted to be, They'd both support him or her no matter what .

"Moose?" Questioned Camille raising an eyebrow putting the pint of ice cream on the nightstand.

"Yeah?" Moose yawned.

"We haven't discussed baby names."

"Camille it's like three in the morning."

"Well we haven't talked about it at all ." Camille interjected .

Moose got up and leaned his head on the headboard he loved Camille he loved their unborn child but he also loved sleep which he has been lacking on since his wife told him she was pregnant.

"Okay so what have you been thinking?" Moose asked Camille as she got out a little notepad and pencil.

"Well for a boy I was thinking David or Andrew." Camille said writing down her suggestion on down.

Even in the most random times she was organized it was such a Camille thing to do, Moose smiled.

"For a girl's names I've been thinking Samantha or Elizabeth."

"Not Elizabeth." Moose said making a face.

"Why not Elizabeth?"

"It sounds like an old lady's name."  
>"No it doesn't."<br>"Yes it does I don't want my daughter to be named after the queen of England her name should be original."

Camille smiled Moose could be so stubborn at times.

"I've been thinking of the names Daniel and Jacob ." Moose said imagining their child keeping the name they where about to choose for them their whole life, the name that their bestfriend will call them the name him and Camille would call them, The name that their significant other would call him or her.

Names where everything he wanted to choose an original name one he'd never get tired of but most importantly one his child wouldn't hate he didn't want to become that parent.

"Daniel is a nice name I really like it." Camille said smiling.

"Yeah me too."

"I think we just found our boy name." Camille said smiling.  
>"Okay now for a girls name ." Moose said putting his hand on his chin pondering.<p>

Camille bit her lip the topic of the gender being a girl was hard for Moose to comprehend, if he was overprotective of her she could imagine how he was going to treat his little girl.

The next few hours the names  
>"Jennifer, Erika, Jane, Deborah, Ski , Haley and Brenda was discussed and Moose turned them all down .<p>

"Fine you pick a name then." Camille sighed running a hand trew her caramel locks.

"How about Juliet?" Moose said intertwining their fingers together.

Camille smiled after all these years he still remembers her favorite book is Romeo and Juliet.

"You remembered ." Camille murmured her eyelids heavy putting the empty pint of ice cream in the trash and then putting the note book and pencil to the side and crawled into bed snuggling next to her husband .

"Well yeah I remembered..You told me in junior year.. Gosh I had the biggest crush on you." Moose said eyes closed smiling slightly and pulled Camille closer to him.

Even though they fell asleep and didn't discuss baby names after that it was like a silent agreement as to what their unborn daughters name would be.  
>Juliet Alexander was born exactly<br>Five months and fifteen days later .

A;N- That was just a one shot but I'm working on a series of one shots and even a multichap of Moose & Camille.


End file.
